Acy Fairweather
Born Chiropteacy in 99 AA to Chiropterojax and Chiroptetanya in the hills to the south of the Kapitol, Acy was orphaned at a young age. He was the best friend and confidante of a young Baron Von Garin as they grew up together in the city streets. When Baron formed his Gauntlet Acy was at his side as his second-in-command, his wiliness and cunning plots leading to many victories, keeping high morale among the troops with his wisecracking wit. His friends called him "Fairweather" for he always complained when it rained and got his wings wet. Acy was killed at the age of fourteen during the First Battle of the Forge along with his entire unit. Early Life Acy was born among the various Chiropteran settlements in a hilly region some fifty killometers South of the Kapitol, sepecifically a small homestead in the Fantastic Hills settlement. His father Rojax was a skilled carpenter, his mother Tanya one of the many Teran hunters who flew from their larger hills to the small rockier glades due west. As the War with the West escalated and the threats of attack from Raiders and Westron parties grew too great Rojax fled with his family northwards with a number of other families. Raider Attack and Arrival at the Kapitol Along the way the caravan was attacked by a roving band of Hyenis cutthroats. The group managed to fend off the assailants, but not before both Rojax and Tanya were murdered. The toddler Acy was brought along with the caravan, but in such trying times no family could afford to take on another member. Reaching the city, many of the travellers (a large number having lost family members) joined the military effort, whilst the remaining Terans were absorbed into the city masses, leaving Chiropteacy alone and forgotten. Life in the Central Lowers As the youngster wandered lost and afraid through the crowds in the lower streets, he soon made his way into the Central District of Lord Baron Von-Gara. The Lower quarter was a mixing pot of lowlifes and failed seekers, but as happenstance saw it the child was found and taken in by a kindly con man by the name of Eli Goodmason. Taken under the wing of the wise-cracking smooth talker, Acy began to learn the tricks of Eli's trade and the ways to survive in the unruly world of the Lowers. Zsacera Von-Gara Acy met the son of the Lord Baron on one of his romps to explore life in Lower Quarters, being himself from the somewhat isolated Upper Quarters of the district. The young Teran instantly took a liking to the amicable boy, and they became fast friends in the mean alleys of the Kapitol. Raid on the Kapitol and Aftermath Five days before Midsommer 108 AA the nearing Westron battle force launched a daring raid set on infilitrating the city and eliminating many of the Kingdoms top statesmen and strategists. Acy was woken during the night as he heard the sounds of dozens of approaching Westron Legionares. Avoiding the bloodthirsty zealots, Acy and many of the other street children eluded capture by working themselves back and forth through the confusing and dark passageways of the Lower Quarters. During their flight Eli was skewered by a Westron lance. The children, all befriended of Eli throughout their young years, attacked the group in rage and overwhelming with numbers beat the three soldiers to death, bludgeoning them with their own helmets and weapons. Throughout the rest of the night the group killed five more men, knowing now well that Legionares were ones unhesitant to harm children. As the massacre waned in the early hours of the morning, Acy found Zsacera passed out next to the corpse of his mother Elesia, fallen as she was surrounded by men she had brought to death with her. The Teran and his companions retrieved their friend and retreated into the relative safety of the alleyways. Garin's Gauntlet When Zsacara Von-Gara became Garin and formed his Gauntlet, Acy was quick to back his friend as Leader of their band of orphans, children who had already tasted cold death and now bled vengeance from their hearts. The unit grew up fast in the underquarters of Killer cities, always moving and always fighting the enemy at every turn. Every advantage was taken, always the knife in the ribs of the man who was slow to raise arms against a child. Some were lost but far more were gained as the unit stalked the countryside, gaining every like mind and strong young arm who sought to live free of this war that was now as much theirs as any full grown soldier. As they grew older Acy's cunning and plots grew even intenser in their ferocity, and his charm always won the good hearts of his comrades. Acy often commanded his own detachment of troops who referred to themselves as "Acy's Aces". First Battle of the Furnace and Death During the summer of 113 AA the Gauntlet was deep in a campaign in a Northwestern region of the Killer Kingdom known for its sharp rocky terrain and fierce heated geysers. The Gauntlet was operating raids against various Westron parties in the area, but they didn't realize that the Killer Army was about to conduct their own campaign against the Westroners in the region. As battles broke out all over their area of operations, many Gauntlet units were seperated. Acy's Aces were soon caught up in a large scale battle in the Furnace, a particularly treacherous area where the obsidion rockfaces were sharp and the geysers blasted intense heat from all directions. Acy and his troops were assailed by a huge battlegroup of Westroners and Roc mercenaries set to engage approaching Killer forces. The gallant Chiropteran faught bravely with his dwindling unit as Garin scrambled to assemble his troops and assist, but as the rest of the Gauntlet and the Killer Army entered the battle Acy was already dead, kneeling amongst a pile of his comrades, held upright by the many spears and blades piercing his flesh.